Underneath the Mistletoe
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: What happens when Maura and Jane find themselves underneath the mistletoe. ONESHOT


Snowflakes trickled down from the sky and built up in hills across Boston streets. Lawns were covered in blankets of snow and residents were prompted by the winter season to shovel their driveways and sidewalks.

A few nights out of the week, the streets would freeze over and cause the city serious commuting issues. People would drive through Boston as slow as snails and bundle up to keep themselves from turning into icicles like the ones that hung from their gutters.

Despite the weather conditions, Christmas lights were wrapped around doorways and dangled off the edges of rooftops. Giant plastic candy canes sat in front yards across the city as well as lit up Santa Claus' and reindeer. Most of the citizens were in the holiday spirit, all waiting for Christmas' soon arrival.

Jane liked Christmas, she just didn't like to work on Christmas. It was only a couple days away and though the police department was festively decorated, it wasn't the same as enjoying a few cups of hot chocolate with loved ones under a blanket inside her own home, or rather Maura's home.

But, doing her job like she had to three hundred sixty-four days out of the year, Jane took the elevator down to the morgue with a sigh and flipped her unruly hair out of her face. She walked into the exam room hoping Maura would brighten her day, the last week being such a harsh holiday week for the grumpy detective.

"Maur, you got the results on our victim Daniel Schach," Jane asked as she got right down to business.

Jane needed a stress reliever, but she also wanted to get her answers and get the hell out of the building.

Maura walked out of her office with a manila folder in hand and looked it over when Jane burst into the room.

"Oh, hello to you Jane," Maura started. "Uh, I think so. If I have the results, they should be in my office."

"Okay," Jane nodded.

Maura turned back around and headed into her office with Jane close behind.

Jane slowed down the closer she got to the doorway and noticed something green stuck to the ceiling. She squinted up at it until she found herself almost completely underneath it.

Maura checked one of the other files stacked on the edge of her desk and smiled when she found the right one. She turned back to Jane and walked up to the detective without a second thought.

Jane's jaw dropped when she figured out what she stood under and looked at Maura as she stepped dangerously close.

"Maur- No," Jane tried to warn her.

But it was too late. Maura stopped only inches away from Jane.

Maura tried to hand Jane the file, but she didn't take it. Jane just stood frozen before her. She looked over Jane's drained face with bewilderment.

Jane reanimated herself when she closed her eyes with a sigh.

Maura furrowed her brow and shook her head without saying a word, still clueless to Jane's issue.

When Jane slowly opened her eyes, she stared at Maura with a slight aggravation.

"We're stuck, Maura," Jane growled.

"What do you mean?"

Jane didn't break eye contact with Maura and raised a pointed finger.

Maura followed the direction of Jane's finger and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh," Maura said when her eyes locked onto the object that previously caught Jane's attention. "A mistletoe."

Maura looked at Jane again before she continued.

"I forgot I put that there," she honestly explained to Jane before she gulped.

Jane took a few shallow breaths and calmed down.

"What do we do," Jane asked.

Maura looked around.

"No one else is here. We could just walk away like it never happened," she suggested.

Jane looked around to see for herself. It was just the two of them, alone together on the bottom floor of the building and underneath a mistletoe.

When Jane looked at Maura again, she let out a slow sigh.

They stared at each other for a few moments and stood in silence. The only thing they heard was the hum of the air conditioner, the sound of their breathing in a confined area, and their own erratic heartbeats.

Jane took the file from Maura and the two of them broke eye contact.

They went back in to the morgue and stopped at Daniel Schach's body.

"So...it was definitely a murder," Jane stated as she quickly reviewed the file. "No poison or anything in his system?"

The two of them took turns looking at each other, careful not to make eye contact.

"Correct. Although, not all of the tests I ran have come back yet. The trace test for that substance we found surrounding the puncture wound on his lower back is going to take a little longer according to Susie."

"That's okay."

Maura looked up as Jane held her gaze a little too long and caused them to stare at each other.

"Okay. Text me when you have the results," Jane abruptly said as she started to fidget, ten times more uncomfortable than when she walked in.

"Yes," Maura said as she turned away from Jane when the detective made her way to the door.

* * *

Jane sighed as she opened the door to Maura's house and stepped aside to let Angela through.

"I'm so glad you agreed to help with the tree," Angela smiled as she walked into the living room.

Maura headed toward the living room after she sprang from the kitchen.

"Oh, Jane," Maura sounded happily surprised. "Angela told me she invited you to decorate the tree. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Yeah, well, my mom twisted my arm and...I've been alone in my apartment for a while so I could use the company," Jane admitted.

"Good," Maura beamed like her usual self.

Jane bit her lip. She was a nervous wreck after she and Maura decided to walk away from the mistletoe. It was as though kissing each other would've been the less awkward way to go, but why did she feel that way? And why _hadn't _Maura?

Angela removed her gloves and left them on the living room table. She eyed the two boxes beside the tree and glowed before she stepped up to them.

Maura smiled at Angela as she gently touched Angela's shoulder.

"Let me get that," Maura sweetly offered before she opened the top box.

"Thank you," Angela responded before she looked inside the box. "Wow, Maura. You've got a lovely arrangement of ornaments."

"Thank you, Angela. I got a few from my parents and the rest I started collecting when I was in medical school."

Angela reached in and pulled out the first container of ornaments that caught her eye. She placed it on the table next to her gloves and opened it.

"I'm making cookies," Maura announced. "I'll have to keep checking on them and the first batch is almost done. Could you two start on the tree without me?"

"Of course," Angela spoke up. "We're here to help. Uh, do you mind if I play some Christmas music, though? It's sort of a Rizzoli family tradition."

"I'd love that," Maura nodded before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Angela's smile widened as she stood up straight and looked at Jane.

"Do you think you could get me that holiday CD from the car?"

"What? No. Ma! I just got here."

"Oh, come on, Jane. You hardly wanted to be here in the first place the way you were fidgeting in the car like it's so uncomfortable to be around here. And yet, when I tell you to step outside for one minute, you-"

"Okay," Jane dragged out the word to cut off Angela's rant. "I'll get the CD."

Angela grinned, pleased with herself.

"Thank you," she said as she watched Jane turn toward the door and leave.

Angela hung one ornament then looked in the box by the tree for the perfect holiday gift.

Jane opened the passenger side door and immediately searched the glove compartment. She preferred her mother to use any place but her police cruiser as a place to keep a few of her personal items like Christmas CDs, lipstick, and the occasional pair of fuzzy pink slippers or toenail clippers, but Angela rarely obeyed her. After several embarrassing incidents, Jane learned that her mother would never stop leaving things in her car that would cause Korsak and Frost to ask questions and make jokes so she got over it.

She tossed things aside in search for the CD and lifted a datebook. She found a plain CD marked "XMAS MIX" in a cheap case. Jane grabbed it and walked back into the house with purpose.

"I got the music," Jane said as she flashed the CD to her mom.

"Oh, thanks," Angela took the CD and put it in Maura's stereo system in the white cabinet beneath the TV.

She pressed play and raised the volume as the first song started to fill the room.

Jane smiled as she watched Angela's face go from happy to glowing with satisfaction.

"Hey, Ma," Jane spoke softly. "I'm sorry this year was so different."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with dad and Lydia and the new baby."

"There's no need to apologize. None of that had anything to do with you. It was out of your control...and mine too," Angela tried to joke.

"I still feel bad. Every year the five of us would decorate the tree and listen to all the classic Christmas songs as a family and now, it's just us and Maura and everyone else, expect dad, will only show up for the free stuff in a few days."

They shared a small laugh.

"Even with everything that happened, I'm happy. Nothing could be better than us girls sticking together," Angela winked. "And as much as I appreciate it, you really should save your thank you for later. You haven't gotten your gift from me yet."

Angela continued to decorate the tree as Maura brought the first batch of cookies to the living room.

"I already put the other batch in while this one finished up. Shouldn't be too long before we've each got a handful of treats to eat."

"You have no idea," Angela muttered as she looked up at her handiwork.

A mistletoe hung a few feet away from the living room archway, which wasn't far off from where Jane and Maura stood next to each other.

To make sure the plan wasn't ruined, Angela looked around a bit before she jumped back to working on the tree.

Maura and Jane looked at the older woman, puzzled.

"Well, I guess I should get back to kitchen and start cleaning up," Maura insisted and left the two Rizzoli women alone.

"You got something planned, Ma," Jane suspiciously asked.

"No," Angela shook her head. "Should I?"

Jane scrunched up her face at the limited eye contact Angela provided her.

"You're up to something. I know it," Jane pointed at Angela.

"And what what would I be up to," Angela shrugged before she hung another ornament.

Jane stared her mother down like a suspect for a few moments before she relaxed and let it go. She grabbed an ornament out of the box, put a hook on it, and placed it on one of the top branches.

"Ooh," Maura exclaimed from the kitchen as something crashed to the floor. "Oh, no."

Angela frowned as she hung another ornament and tried to see into the kitchen.

"Maura? Is everything okay in there," Angela asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Yes, Angela. I'm fine. I just dropped a bag of flour," Maura replied.

"Do you need help?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay."

Angela looked at the tree then the boxes of ornaments.

"You know, I think I'm going to get some of my ornaments from the guest house. There are a lot of them I'd miss too much if I didn't see them on a tree."

"All right," Jane nodded but watched her mom leave out the back door with puzzlement. She still didn't believe her mother was innocent.

Jane turned back to the box and pulled out another ornament. She continued to hang ornaments for a little longer before Maura clanged a few cookie sheets and a cooling rack against various counter tops.

Maura flung a hand towel and a pair of oven mitts onto the island then made her way to the living room. On her way in, Jane nearly bumped into her.

"Oh, whoa," Jane said as she took a step back to give them space. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's okay" Maura nervously chuckled. "I wasn't paying attention either."

Jane lightly laughed as she noticed flour on Maura's cheek and jaw.

"You've got a little...something here," Jane said as she touched Maura's face and rubbed off some of the flour with the pad of her thumb.

She rubbed Maura's jawline slowly a few times before she stopped mid-motion and stared straight into Maura's eyes. The two of them held each others' gaze for a long moment.

"Uh," Jane started then cleared her throat before she dropped her hand. "We should probably finish this tree."

"Yeah," Maura said as she took a deep breath and looked around the room, her eyes wandering toward the ceiling as she exhaled. "What is...?"

Jane looked up as Maura trailed off and they simultaneously gasped.

"Not again," Jane whined.

"Jane, we've got to stop walking through doorways like this," Maura laughed.

"Oh! I bet my mother had something to do with this," Jane groaned.

"Well, it's not such a bad thing, is it," Maura asked. "We've been caught under two mistletoe's now."

Jane sighed and looked at Maura. She wasn't angry. She was surprised.

"Yeah. Two times in one day. Guess we can't cheat the tradition, huh," Jane lightened up.

Maura smiled.

"So...what do we do?"

"I'd hate to get caught under another one of these later so why don't we uphold the tradition this time," Jane suggested.

Maura's smile widened.

"I have no problem with that," she nodded.

"Okay," Jane said a second before butterflies fluttered through her stomach.

Jane stared at Maura, a little nervous but also taking in the sight of her as her face beamed in the light.

"So...I'm gonna..." Jane trailed off and she shifted a couple times trying to work up the courage to kiss her.

Maura leaned in and grabbed Jane by her neck. She pulled Jane into her and their lips connected with a spark.

Jane's eyebrows shot into her hairline and her muscles tensed. Maura kissed her again and she started to relax. Her hands slowly reached out and rested her hands on Maura's hips.

She kissed Maura that time and pulled her in close, no space between them as their breasts brushed against each other with every slight move they made.

Maura deepened the kiss and dug her fingertips into the back of Jane's neck. She pressed her hips against Jane's and the two of them began to sway together.

Jane gripped Maura's hips more and ran her hands around to her ass. She sunk her fingertips into the taut asset and lifted Maura onto her tip toes.

Maura ran her other hand down Jane's arm as she kissed Jane back with even more passion, the two of them pressed so close together. When her hand grazed the side of Jane's breast, the kiss slowed down and they gradually broke apart.

Maura sighed in a moment of release after she planted her feet firmly on the ground again.

"Wow," Jane breathed out in exclamation.

Maura grinned.

"Yes," Maura started. "That was fun."

"Wh- Fun?"

Maura nodded.

Jane giggled.

"Nice. Glad to know you think kissing me is fun."

"Yes. In fact, I want to do it again."

"Really," Jane asked incredulously.

"Why not? Didn't you think it was fun?"

"Sort of. I don't know. I think-"

"Stop thinking and just kiss me," Maura hooked her fingers in Jane's waistband and tugged the detective close by the belt.

Their lips crashed then melted together when they fuzed into another kiss. Maura took control of the kiss and kept Jane close, her hands anywhere she could latch onto. She parted her lips and slipped her tongue past Jane's.

Jane held back when she first felt Maura's tongue snake its way under hers. She let Maura have the control as she shied away from wrestling tongues with the smaller woman, but Maura didn't completely agree with those actions.

Maura flicked Jane's tongue into motion and Jane's eyebrow shot into her hairline again.

Jane moaned and wrapped her arms around Maura moments before her eyebrows went back to normal. She ran one hand over Maura's ass and cupped between her legs. She slid a knee between Maura's thighs and lifted her.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, their lips chafing against one another as they had to adjust to the new height difference in Maura's favor. Maura moaned when their lips momentarily separated. She immediately pressed them back together.

Jane clawed at Maura, desperate for more as she used her tongue to play with Maura's. It didn't take much to convince her what she and Maura were doing was right. Every touch, every kiss, made Jane want more. She felt connected. She never felt so alive or so intimately in tune with herself let alone someone else.

Maura began to grind against Jane, the friction itself enough to excite her. She panted as she started up a rhythm with Jane, the detective baffled but also excited.

Jane spun Maura around and walked them to Maura's bedroom. She forced the two of them, still attached at the hip, to fall onto the bed. Jane fell onto Maura as the medical examiner fell flat onto her back.

Maura giggled after she landed and smiled up at Jane. She clasped her wrists behind Jane's neck and pulled her into a chaste kiss.

"Do you want to do this," Maura asked.

"Y-yeah, I think I do," Jane smiled down at her.

Maura bit her lip.

"Do you," Jane asked.

"Yeah," Maura breathed out and nodded, tangling her hair as it rubbed against the sheets.

Jane chuckled as she looked Maura over.

"This will...probably change our friendship, you know," Jane warned.

"If it didn't, I might be worried, but I think the change would at least be interesting if it's not good."

"You don't think it'd be good," Jane kept her tone light, not concerned but playful.

"I-"

Jane didn't let her finish, or even start, her sentence. She sat up and continued to straddle Maura then peeled off her T-shirt, exposing her white tank top. Jane's long, curly hair fell in her face as she pulled the shirt over her head.

Maura grabbed the hem of the tank top and tugged as she kept her eyes locked on Jane's.

"Maybe after I show you a few things, you'll agree how good the change will be," Jane joked as she gripped Maura's wrists and tossed them onto the bed.

"You didn't let me explain. I simply stated that _if _it wasn't good, it would be interesting. Interesting is fine by me, and far less awkward than any other option."

Jane smiled from ear to ear.

"I never thought I'd be in a position to say this, but...I sometimes like it when you talk even the slightest bit nerdy to me."

Maura laughed before Jane sensually leaned down and kissed her.

Jane's curls tickled Maura's neck and shoulders. Jane moved further down her body and kissed Maura's neck, her hair then tickling her collarbone and chest.

Maura gasped and balled up a fistful of Jane's hair in her fingers. She moaned when she wasn't losing her breath between kisses.

Jane nibbled at her neck and Maura bit her lip again. Jane felt Maura's fist in her hair and liked the encouragement. She created a trail of kisses from Maura's neck down to the cup of Maura's bra, pulling down Maura's silk top just enough to do so.

"Oh," Maura tried to speak up. "I really like this top and it was a fortune. Whatever you do, I only ask that you don't rip it."

Jane shook her head and laughed. She sat up again and offered her hand to Maura.

"Why don't _you_ take it off then?"

Maura sat up as far as she could under Jane and peeled her shirt off with eloquence, though it managed to turn Jane on more.

Turned on, Jane still managed to chuckle as she watched Maura dispose of the shirt with sincere concern for it. She shook her head to keep herself from laughing any more than she already had because she wasn't really in the laughing mood. She was ready to take things between the two of them to the next level.

Maura laid back down, her bra and stomach exposed to Jane in the light provided by the bedside lamp.

Jane looked her over as she slowly crept closer, curling her body in Maura's direction. She kissed Maura's pulse point then lowered herself once again to ensure her lips a better feel of Maura's breasts.

Maura arched her back as Jane's hands slithered under Maura and unclasped her bra.

Jane was almost sad to see the black lace go as it accentuated Maura's fit form, but the present inside was much more valuable than the wrapping paper. She flung the bra behind her as she kept her eyes focused on Maura then let her gaze wander down to the newly exposed flesh. She smiled before she lowered herself again and playfully licked Maura's nipple.

Maura's hand quickly grabbed Jane's hair again as she tightened her legs around Jane's waist in an attempt to bring her throbbing center flush against Jane's.

Jane took Maura's nipple between her soft lips. She ran the pad of thumb over the other one and started her own rhythm for them as she moved against Maura.

They barely had any clothes off and they already couldn't get enough of each other.

Jane couldn't remember ever feeling the way she did with Maura. All those times she remembered Maura explaining how sex was good to relieve stress and how eventually Jane came around to the idea, unfortunately never with Maura until then. Jane might have relieved the tension in her body, but it only lasted for so long afterward. Already, she felt much better and she hadn't even climaxed yet.

Jane spent time pleasing both breasts equally by switched responsibilities after a minute or two. She liked Maura's hand in her hair, encouraging her to continue, but after a moment more she sat up.

Maura frowned, unhappy with the cold air that replaced Jane's warm breath and tender lips on her breasts.

Jane removed her belt then unbuttoned her pants. She left the rest to Maura before she unbuttoned Maura's pants.

Maura clawed at Jane's pants and pulled them down to her knees. Jane worked with Maura and rolled onto her back, bringing Maura on top of Jane. Maura removed Jane's pants and enjoyed the sight of Jane on her back in her tank top and black boxer briefs.

"Don't get used to that," Jane grinned seconds before she rolled back on top of Maura.

Maura laughed as Jane dominated again then removed her pants. She stared up at Jane as her laughter subsided and placed her hands above her head on the mattress. Her eyes sparkled as they locked onto Jane's.

Jane was speechless for the long moment they spent trapped in each others' gaze. Somehow looking into each others' eyes spoke louder than their words or their actions. It was a new level of eye contact, one they hadn't yet experienced at work or otherwise.

They both felt it in that moment, the connection. Another heat wave coursed through them and Jane kissed Maura. She slid her tongue past Maura's parted lips and played for a while as she started up another rhythm similar to the last one.

Maura followed along with the pace as they kissed and let her hands roam down Jane's body. She ran her hand from Jane's shoulder down to the detective's hand and took it along for the ride. She guided Jane's hand down her own body from her breast to her black lace underwear. She slipped Jane's hand inside the thin fabric and forced Jane's fingers to feel the slickness of her folds.

Jane moaned over the revelation as she allowed Maura to make her hand stroke her back and forth several times.

Maura moaned into their kiss and broke it a few times to catch her breath. The more Jane took control of her own limbs as they rocked together, the closer Maura got to losing control of a different kind.

Jane slid both of their hands out of Maura's underwear and got rid of the obstruction. She looked ravenously at Maura before she passionately kissed her again then maneuvered her hand back to its previous position.

Jane moved her fingers back and forth and back again then slipped two fingers inside Maura.

Maura gasped and moaned and dug her nails into Jane's biceps as Jane thrust in and out of her. She scratched Jane's arms like a cat sharpening its claws and bit her bottom lip to hold back from sounding too desperate.

Jane swiftly added another finger and teasingly bit Maura's neck. She sucked and bit and licked the same area of Maura's neck over and over, determined to give the doctor a hickey.

Maura moaned in pleasure, her moans increasing in volume. She arched her back and neck to give Jane more access, longing for a harder touch.

"More," Maura pleaded between breaths.

Jane made her thumb dance across Maura's clit.

Maura gasped as her walls tightened around Jane's fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut and sunk her nails into Jane's back before she dragged them down the muscular canvas. She caved and bit Jane's left shoulder.

Jane moaned as she bit Maura's neck again out of retaliation.

Maura only bit Jane harder.

Jane gripped a fistful of the bed sheets and quickened her pace. She kissed Maura's neck and sucked a bit more until Maura detached her teeth from Jane's shoulder.

Maura dragged her nails across Jane's lower back as she got closer to climax.

Jane let go of the sheets and used her forearm to keep her balanced above Maura. She licked Maura's nipple and gently bit her a couple inches above her areola then slowed up her pace as she felt Maura approach the big moment.

Maura panted and moved one hand from Jane's lower back to her bicep again. She eased up on her death grip as her hips bucked and she felt her release hit. She let out an elongated moan as she heaved into a calm, relaxed state.

Jane slowly removed her fingers and laid herself flat against Maura, a knee wedged between Maura's thighs as she rested her head on Maura's shoulder. She kissed Maura's neck, the side without the bite marks and forming bruises.

"Wow," Maura breathed out as she tried to catch her breath.

Jane smiled.

"Yeah?"

Maura nodded and licked her lips as her breathing remained erratic.

"I want to get caught under a mistletoe with you every day if this is what happens," Maura chuckled.

Jane laughed.

"It was definitely good," Jane said. "But...we don't need to start off underneath a mistletoe to do this again."

Maura smiled.

"Perfect, because it's your turn," Maura said, still unable to fully collect her breath as she flipped Jane onto her back.

Maura kissed Jane and got her out of her bra and boxer briefs without a moment of hesitation. She straddled Jane and didn't move as she stared down at her for a moment. She reached up to the ceiling and stretched.

Jane bit her lip as she watched Maura.

Maura sensually lowered herself and slowly kissed Jane's neck then gently bit her.

Jane reached out to touch her, but the instant her fingertips grazed Maura's ribs, Maura restrained Jane's hands over her head on the mattress.

They stared at each other and Maura silently communicated with a grin and the twinkle in her eyes that she wanted total domination.

Jane flashed her a smile before Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. When she bit Jane's neck again to give her a matching hickey, Jane extended her neck.

Maura ran a hand down Jane's sternum to her waist.

Jane's hips bucked with anticipation.

Maura bit her neck harder and Jane balled her hands into fists to keep from touching Maura. Maura ran a single finger through Jane's folds, which made the badass detective weak.

Jane slid her hands further down the mattress beside her head instead of over it.

Maura brought her finger up to Jane's clit then added a second finger to tease her with. She ran both fingers tantalizingly slow up and down Jane's wet folds and only entered her when Jane's hands dropped to her waist on the mattress.

Maura grinned and kissed Jane again.

"Next time I won't be so nice," Maura said as she grabbed one of Jane's hands with her free hand and placed it on her lower abdomen.

Jane took her chance and moved the hand to Maura's hip as she brought the other one up to Maura's ribs. She pulled Maura closer and tangled a hand in Maura's honey blonde hair.

Maura bit Jane's neck again and thrust a third finger into Jane as she started to grind against Jane. She then moved her mouth above Jane's, their lips less than an inch away from each other.

"Merry Christmas, Jane."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays. :)**_


End file.
